Midnight Talks
by TheScoundrelCookie
Summary: A Ninetales managed to wake up her husband, and what comes next is a little conversation between the two...


**A/N: I've been meeting to write a little oneshot for a while so I wrote this for BlazingAurashipping….if ninetales/lucario count as that? I forget…Anyways, I intend to write an actual story with these two characters, but this is more in the future…something like that…yep!**

**I don't own Pokémon.**

**Midnight Talks **

She batted an eyelid and gazed over to the sleeping form beside her. His fur was a bit jumbled, but she paid no mind.

Even now, when they were already deep into their adult lives, she could still picture him as a small riolu, curled up asleep while tiny little snores were delivered.

A smile curved upon her mouth, and she relaxed her head onto his limb while her numerous tails swayed in delight.

The sudden movement must've startled him, for he jolted awake with a panicked expression.

"What is it Nina? Is there an intruder?" he blurted out, turning in all directions with no cautious procedure.

She emitted a laugh, and he turned to gaze at her, perplexed.

"You know…you're still a light sleeper as when we were children, Mateo!" she snorted, and the lucario crossed his arms, scowling in the process.

Her chortles ceased as she gave him a goofy grin. Mateo gave a chuckle at the abrupt way she beamed before staring up at the night sky through the window.

Nina did the same, and they sat together, admiring the shining light of the moon.

"Remember when we first met?" Her mate suddenly asked, his eyes not moving away in the slightest.

"I do…" she answered back, recalling the memory of his miniscule body shuddering as Nina's mother unbolted the crate he'd been locked inside.

"I still remember that day, and I remember when she took me in. Your mother was the greatest woman I've ever known."

She said nothing and looked down. Her mother had been the greatest, and the strong ninetales that was her caregiver would always be thought of. Well at least to the two of them it would be, even if she hadn't approved of the relationship that developed between the two pokémon in their later years.

Her thoughts wondered to their bond, and the ninetales glanced up to her mate, "Hey...Mateo…do you recall our first kiss?"

The lucario bobbed his head at this and met eyes with her, "Yes I do. Why?"

She shook her head and nuzzled against his blue fur, happy to just be with him right now.

"No reason. I just wanted to know if your memory was still intact. I mean we are getting pretty old."

Her mate fumed at this, and he twisted his head away from her in a snobby matter.

"Awww, someone a little mad?" she teased him, smirking at his reaction.

"Not mad….more like…."

"More like what?"

"Like….I need some coffee…"

A look of puzzlement overtook her previous expression as she sat up, observing him as if he were mad, "It's the middle of the night. Are you crazy?"

"I married you," he responded, giving her a mischievous face.

"Not funny, Mateo!" she growled back at him in a playful manner. If she wasn't so old, he would've been pounced on by now.

"Oh my dear Nina, you know I am only uhh…how do they say it…pulling your strings?"

Rolling her eyes, the ninetales lay back down, attempting to stifle a yawn in the process. She failed to do so, and her mate took notice.

"Someone's tiiiiiiired," he mocked.

"I am. Now let's go get back to bed. The kids are coming in the morning, and you know how those pesky grandchildren are."

"Says the one that spoils them."

"Hey! They're my grandchildren, and I have every right to spoil em' as much as I please!" Nina argued back, defensively.

"Aye, aye. Well get to sleep. I don't wanna wake up to a grouchy, ill-temped wife tomorrow. You've already got an attitude!" he responded, playfully.

"Go to sleep, you dork," she giggled and leaned her head on his leg once more.

"Very well, my love. Buenas noches," he whispered, giving a quick peck on her forehead before settling into a more comfortable position.

"Night to you too. See you in the morning."

"As will I."

And with that, they fell back asleep, happy have each other for one more night…

**A/N: Just to those who don't know what "Buenas noches" means, it just means "Good night" in Spanish! Anyways thanks for reading, yo!**

**Hope you liked!**


End file.
